Icy
Icy was a witch living at the Magical Dimension. After agreeing in helping the Lord of Chaos in preading chaos and destruction through the pony world in order to get revenge against Bloom, now Cherry Blossom, she and her sisters goes to the pony world, turning themselves into unicorns. Personality Icy, like her name, is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. She and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom. As she is very cruel, she always fight her way to be the best and most powerful and for many seasons Icy and her sisters have continuously reappeared to destroy the Winx. She is the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are biological sisters and Icy is the eldest of the three. As leader of the Trix, she enjoys tormenting her sisters if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She often tries to destroy the Winx without the other members of the Trix, as she considers herself more powerful and intelligent than her sisters are. Icy had always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil, whoevers plan it may be. Skills Icy's powers are based on ice (hence the name) and is capable of creating objects out of ice, such as daggers or spikes, create snowstorms and many others ice based (or cold energy based) attacks. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, soft or cute. Icy has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. Icy was even shown the ability to freeze other people and objects into solid ice making them statues and freezing the wings of fairies making them brittle and break. She can release thin layers of ice, snow, and frost to use as shields or walls to dodge attacks, manipulate the cold winds even create blizzards, frost storms and ice spikes or freezes her enemies feet to immobilize them. Family Description in the Saga The Taking of Tartarus Trapped in a cell in the Magical Dimension, the Trix are visited by the Lord of Chaos who says them he can help them escape and get their revenge against Bloom if they spread chaos and destruction through all Equestria. They agree and then they come to the pony world, where they turn into unicorns. They star with Ponyville, where, after terrorizing the townponies, they capture Cherry. In their hideout, they prepare to hurt Cherry when the Lord of Chaos appears, saying they first need to get their jobe done before getting their revenge. Without any option, Icy sends her sisters to do it, while she keep eye on Cherry. While doing that, Heartbeat and Twilight appears. Icy starts to berate Heartbeat to do her being a filly, what makes her anger grew and attack Icy. This led to a battle between them. While they are battling, Big Mac goes save Cherry, but Icy sees them and try to attack them, but Heartbeat protects them and, along with Twilight, is able to defeat Icy. Then Twilight imprisons her in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", she is imprisoned in a cell in Tartarus. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' She is showed in her cell in Tartarus, when Golden Paladin goes there to take Nine-Tails. In “Escape From Tartarus”, she, along with her sisters and other villains, was released from Tartarus by the General of Chaos to help in the upcoming war. In “Revealing the Spy”, she attends a meeting called by the General of Chaos where he reveals that they now knew where Star Knight was and that he would send their new ally to get him, with that ally revealing to be Gentle Light, the General of Death. In "The Submission of the General of Death", she watches how the General of Chaos enslaved Gentle Light and made her use the Reincarnation Curse to bring some of the deceased villains back. In "The War Begins", Icy is present when the General of Chaos sends them to mobilize. In "A Meeting Between Old Enemies", the Lord of Chaos sends Icy and her sisters to get the scroll with the bodies of the ones with special skills that lost their lives during the one, what they are able to do. After Darcy and Stormy are incapacitated, Icy fights Cherry in a fight were Cherry unlocks her fire power and is able to defeat her and recover the scrol. When Icy tries to retaliate, the Lord of Order appears and stop her, holding her and taking the extra power his brother gave to her and her sisters, sending the three witches back to their home world. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Icy and her sisters are the first villains from another reality to be imprisoned in Tartarus. References Category:Rainbow S.r.l Characters Category:Villains Category:Unicorns